Seto protests
by Evreyrelon
Summary: Seto just sighed and rolled his eyes in a way that said ‘of course you wouldn’t understand’ and he snatched the papers from the helpless boy’s hands. “Aren’t you angry with these stupid fanfictions?


Yes, this is suppose to be ironic, for those of you who are going to flame for it. Ha-ha. Anyways,I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but the story and idea is completely mine.  
Enjoy reading, please.

* * *

It was the middle of winter in the small town of Domino, Japan. A sheet of white covered the town like a warm blanket to snuggle.

But sitting on a bench in the park, feet crossed, a royal blue scarf covering his mouth, sat the very punctual, very serious Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. Within his hands held a stack of papers, and his briefcase next to him. An irritated line creased his brow as he looked around impatiently, as if waiting for something.

"Kaiba!" Came a voice from the distance.

Seto turned and a small, relieved sigh emerged from his partly blue looking lips. He set the papers down gently upon the briefcase, and stood up, rubbing his hands together.

"_You're late_" he growled, glaring down at the smaller boy with A star for a head. And then his gaze forwardly moved up towards the taller one, with blonde hair.

"Sorry Kaiba" The shortest one said. "I had to wait for Jounounchi" He replied, looking up at the taller blonde. Jou sweat dropped and looked at Seto.

"Anyways Kaiba. What the hell was so important that you had to call Yug and me out here in the freezing?" Jou growled, obviously irritated since he was still slightly waking up from his 'afternoon nap'.

"Stupid mutt" Seto growled, and picked the stacks of papers. "read these. Or, if you're not capable of reading all of it, then just till you get the point"

Jou and Yugi both took a couple papers, and after several minutes of reading, blushing and freaking out, Jou turned to Seto, pale as a ghost.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He asked in a rather loud voice.

"Fan-fictions" Seto growled, and took his spot back on the bench. "That, dear Mutt, is the reason I called you out here"

Jou and Yugi looked at each other, and then back at Seto. "_Pardon me_?" Yugi asked.

Seto just sighed and rolled his eyes in a way that said 'of course you wouldn't understand' and he snatched the papers from the helpless boy's hands. "Aren't you angry with these stupid fan-fictions? I think I've made it very clear on how much I hate the stupid mutt, but look at all these ridiculous stories about Him and me 'hooking up'. These stories are grotesque, and should be disposed. Agreed?"

Yugi and Jou could only nod their heads.

"And don't you find it funny that these people writing these stupid stories are hooking us up with people that don't really exist?! I don't love you're character, no matter how hot you say they are. I don't love anybody and I hate how all these people are saying that I love this boy or I married this woman. Don't you find this absurd?!" Seto said, throwing his hands up in the air to show how upset he was.

Jou thought for a moment and then smiled. "Well, I don't know about that Seto. I think I'd look good with a lot of these girls. Don't you think so Yu—AGHHJ" Jou fell over, due to Seto throwing his briefcase at his head. Yugi blushed lightly.

"I think you're making a way to much of a big deal Seto. They're just stories" He said, smiling happily, hoping that Seto would drop it. He was cold, and was probably going to get sick.

"I am NOT making a big deal about this!" he growled and then jumped up. "WE'RE GOING TO PROTEST"

"WHAT!?" Came Yugi and Jou's reactions to this overly absurd comment.

After having Seto drag them to the 'super secret fan-girl/boy hide out', he forced Jou and Yugi to help protest with him holding up signs that read "UNFAIR AND UNTRUE STATEMENTS ABOUT US" and "STOP THE STORIES". But, of course, fan-girls. As soon as they heard about the three males standing outside, protesting, they dragged them inside and sexed them up. After they were released, Seto realized one thing:

He was never protesting against fan-girls and fan-boys **_ever_ **again.


End file.
